The Lost Chronicle
by Darth Chocolate
Summary: It's set in the amazing world of Redwall when Binbalow, a young mouse and his two friends with others they meet they journey, to the ancient home of the Mountain Badgers. Hope y'all like it. I don't own anything that sounds like it belongs to B.J. Enjoy!


It's pouring rain, and Binbalow feels they are being followed, so they go into The Forest of The Wild. Nogg and Ruffscut fall asleep, but Binbalow can't. He has just seen a shadow materialize out of the darkness.

"What is your name!" a gruff voice calls over the rain.

"B-Binbalow. The mouse," Binbalow replies.

"Well then." The shadow comes within the firelight. "You're a friend, are you not?" he says, and it becomes apparent that he is a squirrel, hooded and cloaked. "My name is Banlur, squirrel ranger of the North."

"Well, he's an interesting chap," remarks Ruffscutt, who is awoken by the squirrel's original shout.

"Aye, Ruff, he is," replies Nogg, his eyes closed.

"Tell me, why are you three journeying in the wilderness like this?" inquires Banlur.

Binbalow then recounted the tail that you, dear reader, are about to discover …

Springtime was Binbalow's favorite season, for he was allowed to roam The Grey Forest, which always had a grey mist enshrouding it, giving it its name. This forest was the darkest, densest forest near the town of Nalador, where Binbalow lived. Binbalow also had two friends, Nogg Streambattle the otter and Lictum Ruffscutt the hare, who liked to join him in his wanderings of the forest. Binbalow, Nogg, and Ruff, as Ruffscutt preferred to be called, were inseparable and fiercely loyal to each other, also sharing a love of The Grey Forest, which lead to many excursions into said wood.

On one such excursion, the three friends were exploring as usual when they came upon an old, severely injured mole. This mole was clutching a bundle that he was most reluctant to relinquish to the three explorers.

Upon realizing who they were, the mole began to speak in gasps.

"Help me – I need shelter – they're chasing me – must get away –"

Seeing that the mole was in desperate need of care, the three friends carried him back to their camp. Picking him up quickly, they made their way back to the town.

  
In the upcoming months, the mole, whose name was Frumbler, recovered from his injuries and came to trust the animals of Nalador, especially his three rescuers. After quite some time, he finally seemed ready to reveal what was in his mysterious bundle.

He invited Binbalow, Nogg, and Ruff into his room. After locking the door, he placed the precious bundle on his bed and turned to the three with a serious face.

"This is what they're looking for. You must hide it, guard it. Maybe one day you will understand the importance of this artifact, but until then, protect it with your life, as I have done."

Gesturing to the bundle, he indicated that one of them should open it. Binbalow stepped forward. Carefully untying the fraying knot, he opened the package and discovered a very old book. It was covered with deep red binding, words of a tongue he did not know embossed in gold. As the three friends looked at the book with confused expressions, the mole began to speak once more.

"This is the lost chronicle of the Kingdom of the North. When you are ready, you will have to return this to the people of that kingdom. The journey will not be easy, and it will require strength and courage, not to mention loyalty, a trait which you have displayed to me during my stay. Now along that journey, you will meet the nameless enemy of which I have spoken. These creatures are very crafty, and will do anything to get their paws on such a priceless, ancient manuscript."

Nogg tried to make light of the situation.

"Alright: terrifying journey, nameless brilliant enemies, an old book, and a kingdom that needs this book. Anything else?"

"Now see here," Binbalow said, turning to face his friend. "This is not a situation to be made light of. We're going to have to make this journey someday, probably soon. We need to pay attention and be serious so that we can be properly prepared!"

"Alright, alright. It's not my fault I can't be serious for extended periods of time."

Ruff tried to be serious and actually succeeded for once. "Binbalow's right. This is serious stuff! There are certain things that you have to know."

"For once, sah, we don't know what the weather will be when we go, or how were going to lug about all the food for our seven meals!"

"Seven meals?" Nogg shook his head. "You'll have to carry all your food, matey."

They all finally stopped fighting when Frumbler said, "I'll tell you that there will be willing friends that will help you on your journey; I, however, will be the first." 

He took from out of a closet three packs with a staff for each, a map, and a note.

"Take the note to the barracks' smith, and he will help you."

Binbalow, Nogg, and Ruff in a moment's time were in the Armory of Nalador. Oranon the Smith was a huge but gentle part badger, and part wolverine; they gave him the note and he quickly ushered them to a small room. Oranon then locked the door and said to them, 

"Welcome to our most guarded room in the armory. Here are the weapons that were forged from the star that fell from the sky. Now, pick your weapon carefully. You can take as long as need be."

With that, he let them roam round the room. Nogg was the first to pick his weapon; he chose a yew longbow with swan feather arrows. Ruff took one look at the fencing saber that dominated the center of the room. He picked up the ruby incrusted hilt and knew that this was the weapon he wanted. Binbalow was still enthralled with the mural that showed three badgers fighting against these things that looked like inkblots on the mural with one of them wearing a helmet made out of three giant skulls. After a while, Binbalow wandered about looking mainly at a set of small war axes. He decided to take the axes.

As they came out, Oranon was waiting for them wearing unique scale armor with his huge war hammer "Vermin Smasher"; next to Oranon were piles of armor. He motioned to all three of them to put on the armor. Binbalow, Ruff, and Nogg then went back to the Frumbler's room and found him dead. They searched for the three packs that they had stashed and headed back to Oranon. 


End file.
